


Последние вторые шансы

by Xalatath



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Het Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mild Language, NO BETA WE DIE LIKE SCHALKE04, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: Лэйн Робертс был слишком хорош для него. Феликс его просто не заслуживал.И рано или поздно, Лэйн это поймет.
Relationships: Surefour | Lane Roberts/xQc | Félix Lengyel
Kudos: 8





	Последние вторые шансы

**Author's Note:**

> Все это не имеет никакой связи с реальными людьми и событиями.
> 
> Я могла проебаться с хронологией и фактами.   
> Таймлайн: подготовка к ЧМу 2019.

-Я не могу заснуть, — пожаловался он Лэйну, захлопывая холодильник и откупоривая шестую колу за этот очень долгий вечер.  
Лэйн хмыкнул и кивком указал на банку у него в руке. Феликс в ответ передернул плечами:  
— Чувак, серьезно? Кофеин настолько включился в мою нервную систему, что он уже на меня не действует.  
— В твой обмен веществ, — поправил Лэйн, — поэтому он не действует на твою нервную систему, но все равно — сбавил бы ты обороты.  
Очень захотелось назвать его занудой.  
— Ты просто скучный зануда, Шурфур.  
— Не буду спорить, — сказал Лэйн в ответ и спиной откинулся на стену. Сидел он на стуле не как положено, а сбоку и Феликс хотел было подъебать: _это чтобы тебе было на меня удобнее пялиться?_ , но он сдержался.  
За день до этого Лиам пошутил, что может поменяться с ними комнатой, мол, она — угловая и вообще Карк спит с берушами.  
— Зачем нам двоим одна комната? — переспросил его тогда Феликс и получил тычок в бок от ухмыляющегося Кримзо. Лэйн никак на это не среагировал.  
Они вдвоем за эти несколько дней кажется заебали всю команду своими двусмысленными взаимоподколами, но особо никто их с Лэйном не выговаривал.  
Они все успели соскучиться друг по другу за этот год и всем вместе было проще делать вид, что ничего за эти пару лет не изменилось. Играть в Сборной Канады было как вернуться домой на Рождество после выматывающего и безрадостного года в колледже.  
Но в этом году это возвращение стало отдавать горечью.  
-…Не волнуйся, мы — справимся, — заверил его Лиам, — это же Ориса. На Бригитте сложнее играть…  
— Ну ты сравнил, — перебил его Луис, — одна танк…  
— Одна — лошадь, а вторая — коза, — Лиам фыркнул, — по мне никакой разницы. Аджил справится. Я-то — тем более и, честно, я бы больше напрягался, если бы у России Мистейкс был в дпс, а не в менеджерах. А так — они такие же выгоревшие ребята, как и мы.  
Лиам сказал это с иронией, но Феликс подумал почему-то тогда, что Мангачу говорит это про них всерьез. Лиам чаще всего выступал голосом разума и веселье в его голосе сейчас не затронуло слишком усталого спокойного взгляда.  
Но тогда Феликс не счел это дурной приметой.  
Он перестал спать нормально на третий день буткэмпа и этот приступ был первым после переезда из Канады. Тогда Феликс тоже жутко нервничал: уехать из Канады чтобы на серьезке жить с Сэмми, в их собственном доме… Ну, не знаю, парни, это какой-то слишком взрослый концепт для ЭксКьюСи. Феликс так нервничал, что собаки Шанса приходили к нему в комнату спать. Животные Шанса (даже чертовы пауки размером с его пол ладони, которые выползали на стены) были такими же радушными как и их хозяин. Вообще все были настолько добры к нему на ферме Соды, что тревога Феликса не просто не ослабла, а стала только сильнее.  
 _Это все слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.  
Я их всех обязательно как-то подведу_.  
Вот о чем думал Феликс, пялясь в потолок, слушая как Бадди, окупировавший правую сторону кровати, поскуливает во сне.  
 _Я сейчас проснусь и услышу звук сирен за окном и то как соседи за стеной или трахаются или дерутся.  
Я проснусь в Лос-Анджелесе._  
Феликс мало кому говорил, но тот период, когда он торчал в дешевых съемных апартаментах сразу после того, как сбежал из дома аналитиков и до того, как Сэмми решительно переселила его в дом своей семьи, он искренне ненавидел.  
В доме Шанса больше всего он боялся открыть глаза и понять, что так и не смог выбраться из той тесной крысиной дыры, отвлекаться от существования в которой ему помогал только стриминг.  
Мысль о том, что это все хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, настигла его в тот момент, когда он проверял почту (это было еще в июне) на автомате и увидел письмо от Джеффа.  
— Это — важно, — сказал ему Джейн, — поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты расслабился и ну…  
Он пощелкал пальцами, словно пытаясь подобрать нужное слово. Изображение от видеокамеры рябило — у них весь день были какие-то перебои с провайдером, так что это сказывалось на качестве видеозвонка.  
Джейн выглядел каким-то уставшим и вымотанным и до Феликса вдруг дошло, что может в этом году все это станет для них действительно последним сбором. Для них — вот этого воплощения Сборной. От этого ему стало грустно, но после того как Джейн заговорил, его внимание переключилось с этих мыслей.  
\- От вторых шансов не отказываются и я был бы очень плохим менеджером и очень плохим другом, если бы тебя их лишил. У нас есть время. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — помолчав, Джейн добавил, — один матч ничего не решит.  
У него был усталый вид и еще более усталый голос и Феликс вдруг подумал о том, сколько раз за сезон Джейн говорил это своим ребятам.  
Достаточно.  
Но это был его второй шанс, он не мог его упустить. Уже позже, прокручивая все это в голове, Феликс подумал, что Джейн сделал все со своей стороны, чтобы он не смел его проебать, зная, что в последний момент Феликс передумает и откажется.  
Потому что знал: Феликс слишком сильно был привязан и обязан каждому в сборной, чтобы уйти с ней на дно, хотя Феликс даже не сунулся (и Джейн знал про это тоже очень хорошо) в нее если бы Лэйн не появился в ней в этом году.  
И первый день в буткэмпе был действительно очень хорошим, они все соскучились друг по другу, это было здорово — снова оказаться с парнями, которых Феликс считал своей почти семьей, но в какой-то момент он начал замечать, что все они и игроки, и Джейн, и даже Карк выглядят чертовски усталыми.  
Словно это они, а не он стримят по 18 часов в сутки каждый божий день.  
Но на это можно было закрыть глаза. Феликс же делал так раньше и раньше это срабатывало: он закрывал глаза, а когда приходилось их открыть, то все было уже нормально.  
Это как игра «Найди индейца». Закрываешь глаза, открываешь и пытаешься на картинке найти силуэты индейцев среди кактусов и теней на песке. Только тут ищешь что-то хорошее, что-то обнадеживающее, но картинка все равно не складывается.  
— Ну что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал, чувак? — Лэйн все еще смотрел на него с этим его прищуром — удивительно, но Феликс успел забыть, что когда он вот так щурится, то еще смешно морщит нос. У него вообще смешной вид становился и Феликсу сейчас — как и всегда — было неловко на него смотреть.  
Лэйн мог парой слов заставить его перестать тревожиться, заставить его собраться.  
Заставить поверить, что все хорошо, не надо ни о чем тревожиться и психовать.  
Все детали, которые Феликс как думал, успешно забылись, обретали жизнь, дышали, были вот здесь — даже не руку протяни, а сделай несколько шагов — сидели на стуле, были Лэйном Робертсом.  
Перед буткэмпом они играли несколько матчей, в оффстрим. Сэм приходила последить за их игрой, ему было неловко в самый первый раз, а потом Лэйн как-то просек, что он не один в комнате и попросил буднично передать ей привет.  
Они как-то заочно поладили, без его участия, еще когда он, Мокси и Сэм играли в Апекс — новую горячую штучку, в которую пытались удрать все, кто больше не хотел сидеть в Овервотче или те, кому там больше там не было места. И это было с одной стороны здорово — Феликс любил, когда его друзья все дружили между собой, а с другой стороны — они никогда не говорили про Лэйна прямо, но Сэмми явно все знала и без его рассказов. Они очень хорошо ладили с Лэйном, но легче от этого ему не становилось.  
Он до сих пор не понимал, почему можно любить двух людей одинаково сильно и его пугало то, что кажется Сэмми воспринимала такое положение дел абсолютно нормальным.  
— Могу колыбельную тебе спеть…  
— О, нет, — Феликс вскинул свободную руку в испуганном жесте, но покачнулся и расплескал колу все равно. Неловко вышло — темные пятна на светлом полу выглядели укором его неаккуратности.  
— Или на ручки взять покачать…  
— Боже, нет, чувак, я не выдержу _такого_ потока секса с твоей стороны, — он интонацией выделил такого, давая возможность им обоим рассмеяться. Ну да, это смешно, только Лэйн все еще смеясь посмотрел прямо ему в глаза и Феликс как-то подавился своим смехом.  
Выдерживать его взгляд всегда было тяжело. Лэйн всегда смотрел на него вот так и Феликс думал: _он может попросить меня о чем угодно, я это сделаю, он это знает_.  
Только Лэйн никогда и ничего не просил.  
Он отправил банку в корзину. Вышел отличный трехочковый. Вау, неплохо для парня с недосыпом.  
Между ними зависла пауза. Многозначительная, какая бывает только между двумя людьми, которые прекрасно знают, чем можно ее заполнить.  
Лэйн смотрел на него снизу вверх и теперь Феликсу сложно было признаться самому себе, что кажется ничего из того, что он чувствовал, так в нем и не выгорело до конца. Как в торфяном болоте: все остыло только на поверхности, а стоит провалиться — сгоришь к чертям.  
— Я обещаю тебе, что попробую поспать.  
— Хороший мальчик, — сказал на это Лэйн, а потом заморгал, может поняв, что сказал, что-то что не следовало. То есть, это должно было прозвучать шутливо, может они все свели к шуткам про босса качалки, но прозвучало как прозвучало.  
Отозвалось мурашками вдоль спины.  
 _Только не начинай_.  
Он чуть не сказал это им обоим и это было нихуя неправильно, потому что-то, что это Феликс сейчас был голосом разума, советовало ему пропуститься и не усложнять все.  
Если сейчас переступить эту границу между ними, состоявшую из подколок, которые давно ими перестали быть, то все полетит к чертям.   
Вы потом смотреть друг на друга не сможете.   
Лэйн поднялся со стула пружинисто, подошел к нему, а потом потянул за ворот футболки, заставляя наклониться.  
Поцелуй примостился в уголок рта, а не в щеку как на стриме. Никто не спамил в чат гачиГИПЕР и КАППАПРАЙД, потому что чата тут не было, они были тут одни, ну может быть Кримзо бы, чертова полуночника еще одного занесло бы на кухню, но этого так и не случилось.  
Сердце у Феликса билось где-то уже в горле, прыгало у самого кадыка.  
Он все еще кажется продолжал любить Лэйна — горькой и спокойной любовью человека, который понимал, что ему никогда и ничего светить не будет.  
И никогда не позволял себе задумываться о том, что это могло бы быть полностью взаимным.  
Феликс мог бы перестать трусить и поцеловать Лэйна в ответ. Сейчас это было сделать намного проще, чем когда-либо до, и может Лэйн даже этого ждал.  
Может Лэйн как и все остальные понимал: они собрались все в последний раз все вместе и после этого больше ничего, кроме может быть общих матчей друг против друга в Лиге не будет, а у кого-то не будет даже этого.  
 _Если вам терять нечего, то зачем продолжать упорствовать?_  
И, конечно же, Феликс так ничего и не сделал.  
Не успел.  
Лэйн рассмеялся ему в рот и сказал:  
— Это чтобы тебе точно спалось сладко.  
— Прикалываешься, да?  
— Да, — сказал Лэйн, а потом похлопал его по плечу, — Вали спать.  
В его взгляде не было ни разочарования, ни облегчения. Лэйн выглядел ровно так же, как несколько минут назад, когда Феликс зашел на кухню.  
Ну может теперь, подумал он, идя к двери, все будет нормально.  
Лэйн Робертс был слишком хорош для него. Феликс его просто не заслуживал.  
И рано или поздно, Лэйн это поймет.  
— Феликс.  
Голос Лэйна заставил его замереть на пороге.  
— Выброси все из головы. С нами все будет нормально, — он обернулся и увидел, что Лэйн пытается ему улыбнуться, но улыбка выходила какая-то натянутая, до него даже не сразу дошло, что Шурфур говорил про сборную, — Мы нормально отыграем.  
Феликс кивнул.  
— Не сомневаюсь в вас, чуваки.  
И как же они оба ошиблись.


End file.
